Zodiac Baby
by Crazy8ball
Summary: Tohru was kidnapped and has been missing for four months, what happens when she suddenly appears after being rescued by Ayame? Sucky summary,but i think the story's better. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hey People, I'm just trying this out, it's my first time writing something seriously other then Charmed or Harry Potter so be kind 'kay? And if there's anyone willing to beta this for me? Or anyone who thinks it's worth continuing? What i'm saying is please review! _**

_Tohru Honda was in love with Kyo Sohma, they had gotten engaged right out of high school and no sooner had that happen then she found out she was pregnant. Now despite the fact the idea worried them, they went to tell Akito._

_God was not pleased._

_The next day, Tohru Honda was summoned to the Sohma Estate with strict orders not to tell anyone. _

_She hasn't been seen in four months._

When Hatori Sohma returned to the main estate he could have been forgiven for thinking it was a prison and a prisoner had escaped. There were lights on everywhere and everyone was out of their house and appeared to be searching for someone or something.

The young doctor grabbed hold of the nearest person, "What's going on?"

"Akito is very concerned, a young girl who was in his care has disappeared."

"A young girl?" he inquired.

"Yes." The old woman nodded, she handed him a photo, "Said if we found her to bring her to his rooms."

Hatori looked down at the photograph and his eyes widened, "I see. Thank you."

Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a flash of Ayame's silver hair heading in the direction of Hatori's house. Saying goodbye to the woman he ran toward his house.

He heard muffled voices inside, "Relax, 'tori will be here soon, he'll know what to do."

That sounded like…but it couldn't be… he pulled open the door, "What's going on?"

"Hatori," Ayame said, "now don't be mad with me…"

"What is going on?"

"I found out She was alive…I had to help her Tori…I had to!"

"What are you-"

"Hello Hatori."

Hatori Sohma's eyes widened almost comically, "Tohru…"

"It has been a long time…" She said, pulling the kimono around her self-consciously, "How are you?"

He rushed over to her and immediately let his doctor side kick in to overdrive and began checking her over. His eyes narrowing when he came across a plethora of old scars.

"We can't stay here." Hatori said, "The whole estate is looking for you."

"We'll go somewhere else…" Aya started to say.

"Where?" Tohru asked miserably.

"We'll go to Gure's."

"No… it's only a matter of time before they go there too."

"Hanajima's." She said softly, "We can hide there."

"Alright, I know where that is…" Hatori said, remembering when Kyo had demanded he drive them there he walked into another room and came back with a blanket, "We're going to have to wrap you in this to get to the car…"

"I understand." She murmured, pulling the blanket around her.

"Alright," Hatori opened the door and looked around, "let's go."

So as fast as they could go they headed back to his car, bundling the young woman in the backseat and drove as fast as they could.

"We're here."

Tohru frowned, "That was quick."

"Maybe I sped a little." The dragon said as he opened the car door.

The three of them walked toward the front door of one of her best friend's homes.

Tohru knocked on the door, and took a step back.

The door opened and the 'vibe girl's' eyes opened wide, "T, t, Tohru?"

"Han-"

Saki through her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "You're alive. I missed you so… Where have you been?"

"Can we stay here tonight?" Tohru asked.

"Of course. Of course." She said, leading them to the lounge room, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Tohru said softly, "A very long story. Could you maybe call Arisa and Kyo and the others? Get them over here? Don't tell them why…just get them to come over."


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later Arisa Uotoni, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kagura and Kisa Sohma were all standing very confused at the front door of Hanajima's.

"Do you know what's going on?" Yuki asked Uo, "She sounded really strange, well, stranger then usual on the phone…"

"No," she replied as she rang the doorbell, "But I'm sure we're about to find out."

**Break**

Tohru sat with an arm wrapped around her best friend talking softly as Ayame, who seemed more then a little out of it sat behind them braiding Tohru's hair.

"The doorbell!" Saki said as she went to stand up, only halted by Ayame pushing her gently back down, "I'll get the door."

**Break**

"What's taking her so long?" Kyo wondered out loud.

"Last I checked I'm a he Kyonichi!" a sing-song voice said as the door opened.

Everyone's eyes widened at the appearance of Yuki's older brother from behind the door, "What are you doing here?" Yuki demanded, "What have you done with Hanajima?"

"She's in the lounge room," he paused. "With her guest…"

"Guest?"

Aya looked up and down the street cautiously, "Come in, quickly."

"Aya, what is going on?" Shigure asked.

"The most wonderful thing!" Aya replied as he closed the door, "Now prepare yourselves, this is a surprise!" he beamed at them as they headed up to the lounge.

"Why does the way he say it make me nervous?" Yuki, Kyo and Haru all wondered at the same time.

"Everyone's here, Princess!" Ayame sung as he practically skipped into the lounge again, Arisa and the Sohma all exchanged worried looks.

"Oh my god!" Arisa cried as she was the first to step into the lounge room, practically sprinting inside.

The very last person to walk into the lounge was Kyo Sohma. By this time Tohru was standing up, a warm smile on her face, waiting, she nodded at Ayame who had to practically drag Kyo inside.

But the second red eyes met blue, the whole world seemed to stop.

"Tohru…" Kyo murmured, as if trying the name out before making a decision, "is it really you?"

She beamed at him and nodded, her arms wide, "Yes!"

The gap between them was closed in a matter of three strides as the cat wrapped his arms around the girl, not caring about the consequences, frowning when he didn't transform.

Tohru smiled at the cat and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, "That's this little one's doing."

"Our baby…?"

Tohru nodded, tears welling up in her eyes she crashed their lips together in a kiss, "I've missed you so much my Kyo!" she whispered. "We both have!"

"I love you so much Tohru," Kyo said as he hugged her again.

"Come, sit," Saki said, motioning them back to the couch.

Once everyone was seated Kyo asked the most pressing question, "Where have you been?"

The smile faded from her lips and her head bowed slightly, "I've been at the main house. A room near Akito's…"

"Why? What? How?"

"The day after we went to see him," she said softly, "I got a phone call, it was him…"

_**"Good morning, Miss Honda."**_

_**"Akito? Is that you?"**_

_**"Indeed it is," the voice sounded amused on the other end of the line, "I believe we need to talk further about today."**_

_**"We do?"**_

_**"Yes, we do… please come to the main house at three o'clock tomorrow. I trust you will tell no one?"**_

_**"Y-yes."**_

_**"Goodbye, Miss Honda," Akito said as he hung up.**_

"So you went without telling anyone?" Uo balked.

She looked up at Hatori, "Do they know?" The doctor shook his head. "Can you tell them? I mean, it might help them understand a little?"

"Understand what?" Arisa asked.

"They're cursed," Saki said softly, causing the Sohmas to jump.

"What do you mean?"

Hatori, Ayame and Shigure all stood in a huddle discussing their options.

"You can always erase their memories afterwards," Shigure shrugged.

"He's right," Ayame agreed.

"You're twisting my arm. Both of you," Hatori said, turning to Uo and Hanajima, "For generations, members of the Sohma family have been possessed by the spirits of the Zodiac."

"What?" yelped Uo, "What do you mean possessed :

"Every Sohma in this room is possessed; I am the Dragon, Ayame the Snake, Shigure the Dog, Kisa the Tiger, Hatsharu the Ox, Kagura the Boar, Momiji the rabbit, Yuki the rat and Kyo is the cat."

"But there is no cat-"

"Remember the fables?" Tohru asked and a look of comprehension came over their faces as they stared at Kyo and Yuki.

"Well that explains a lot," Saki said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo demanded.

"And when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex we change into the form of the spirit that possesses us," Hatori finished.

"Anything else?" Saki asked calmly.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yup," said Shigure.

"So you lot are _cursed_ and possessed by the _spirits_ of the _Zodiac_…" Uo turned to Tohru, "And you knew about it and didn't tell us? Tohru!"

"I couldn't!" Tohru protested.

"Back with the story Tohru," Kyo urged.

"I'll start from the start," Tohru smiled at her boyfriend and leant into his shoulder and continued to relay what had happened.

**Flashback**

_"We want to get married," Kyo said with his head bowed._

_"You want to get married?" Akito asked lightly, "She's pregnant I take it?"_

_Both Kyo and Tohru's heads shot up._

_"Ah," Akito laughed, "You are, aren't you Tohru?"_

_She nodded hesitantly. "Yes," she said softly._

_"And this would be why you want to be married hmm?"_

_"No," Kyo said sharply._

_"No? Kyo, I'm afraid I don't believe you."_

_"That's not it!" Kyo continued to protest. _

"Wait," Haru interrupted, "What were you doing at the main house? You're not a part of the Zodiac…"

"Akito and I had a bet, if I won against Yuki in a fight I wouldn't be confined after I graduated and I would become a member of the Zodiac." Kyo looked over to Yuki, then to Tohru, "The day I proposed to Tohru I kicked Yuki's arse. And Akito told me that I was now apart of the Zodiac and I had to see him if I wanted anything…"

Haru nodded, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"What else do you expect me to say?" Haru asked, "Keep going with the story."

_Akito rounded on Tohru, "Well, I forbid it! The world can see you for the whore you are Tohru Honda! And what's more, when this __**unfortunate **__child is born, you __**will**__ give it up regardless."_

_"I won't," Tohru said defiantly, "I won't!"_

_"You will, Miss Honda, or you will suffer the consequences! Get out of my sight."_

_Kyo and Tohru got up and practically fled the room, sitting in silence as Hatori drove them home._

_"How did it go?" Hatori asked._

_Tohru just started crying._

_"Akito has voiced his disapproval," Kyo said, looking at Tohru who had her head in her hands._

_Hatori frowned at his cousin in the __rear-view__ mirror, "What else?"_

_"He's ordered that when the child is born we have to give it up…" When he said that his girlfriend started sobbing. "I won't let it happen Tohru, I won't! We'll run away."_

"Okay," she whispered.

_"We can," Kyo said determinedly, "I won't let Akito take our child away."_

_"I trust you."_

_"We're here," Hatori said from the front seat. Wordlessly, Kyo and Tohru got out of the car and watched Hatori drive off._

_"Are you okay?" Kyo asked gently._

_Tohru rose her head, smiling, "Oh yes, I'm fine!"_

_"No, you're not."_

_She kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine, Kitten."_ _She said with a broad smile, "You go sit down and I'll make us some lunch. Do you know what time Yuki and Haru are supposed to be back?"_

_"No," Kyo said and walked away._

_The minute Kyo was out of sight she rose her hands to her eyes and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall._

_Suddenly, the phone rang; "I'll get it!" she called and picked up the phone, "Hello?"_

_"Good morning, Miss Honda."_

_"Akito? Is that you?"_

_"Indeed it is," the voice sounded amused on the other end of the line. "I believe we need to talk further about this morning."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yes, we do… please come to the main house at three o'clock tomorrow. I trust you will tell no one?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Goodbye, Miss Honda," Akito said as he hung up._

_"Who was it?" Kyo asked, sticking his head out the door._

_"Just a wrong number! I'll get started on lunch!"_

_"Okay! Hurry up! I'm starving!"_

"That's a horrible way to act!" Arisa snapped, "She'd just been told that she'd have to give up her baby and you treat her like a servant girl!"

"You lied to me!" Kyo snapped, ignoring the Yankee.

"I know," Tohru sighed apologetically, but continued with the story.

_The next afternoon Hatori Sohma came to pick up Tohru who much to her surprise managed to leave without being noticed._

_"What does Akito want to talk to me about?" Tohru asked._

_"I don't know."_

_"Are you lying to me?"_

_"No." Neither of them looked at each other for the rest of the drive. "I'm truly sorry Tohru."_

_"You've got nothing to be sorry about 'Tori."_

_**Break**_

_"Ah, Miss Honda!" Akito said, smiling broadly, "So nice of you to join me on this lovely afternoon!"_

_  
"Thank you for inviting me," Tohru said softly. Wondering why exactly the Head of the Sohma family was being so nice to her._

_"Tohru, why wouldn't I invite you for tea? You're going to be family very soon are you not? I mean after all, you'll be bringing the newest Zodiac child into the world; the child of the cat as well."_

_Tohru paled, "But I was told that it was random-"_

_"That," Akito said as he took a sip of his tea, "is an incorrect assumption. It is not random at all. Drink your tea Tohru," he smiled warmly. "It's nice." _

_The girlfriend of the Cat took a sip of the tea. "It is. Thank you."_

_"This child will be undoubtedly become the newest God. As you know Tohru, I do not have much longer to live…"_

_"But it's almost been three-"_

_  
"I'm aware it's almost been three years and I'm still here but my time truly is running out now. And I fear I won't be here to see my Zodiac free from this curse."_

_"You want them free?"_

_Akito's eyes flashed up toward the girl, "It has been so long Tohru…" he murmured, "I'm too tired and too sick…"_

_"Don't I have a choice in the matter?" Tohru asked. "You didn't get a choice, why can't my child?"_

_"Because we don't have the luxury of choice anymore."_

_"Wha-" Tohru swayed slightly, her head feeling as though it were ten feet in the clouds._

_"Miss Honda? Are you alright?" Akito asked._

_"Yes, yes," Tohru nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little light headed."_

_"Should I call Hatori?" he asked._

_"No, No, I'm fine. Go on."_

_"As I said, unfortunately we do not have the luxury of choices where this is concerned."_

_Tohru's vision was swimming before her eyes, "I don't feel so good…"_

_"Probably because I poisoned your tea," Akito smirked._

_"You what?" she slurred._

_"Poisoned your tea Miss Honda, Just thought you might like to know…" he said conversationally. "Don't worry Tohru," he smiled, "I wouldn't do anything to harm the baby…"_


End file.
